wtf_cd_foxys_youtubefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Weltreich Map/@comment-43773297-20191210030447
Youtube Username is Lazer Kiwi. Now for the lore, warning it's very long but tl;dr, the Soviets won, Communist America won but democratized, Communist West Europe made a Communist EU, Germany's colonies got independence, China's back, Japan and the central powers got nerfed and became communist. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall" were roughly the words of Soviet leader Georgy Malenkov to justify the brutal destruction of the German World Empire, now a mere fragment of it's former self. In 1987, tensions between the Socialist Internationale and the German World Empire reached a breaking point during the Panama crisis, when Germany decided to invade the Socialist Republic of Panama in response to Panama's takeover of the canal. The Soviets issued an ultimatum for Germany to withdraw, which Germany refused, and thus the Soviets and their allies commenced a large scale invasion of European Germany. Germany managed to hold off the invading forces initially, but realised that in order to hold the lines against the Soviets in the east, and Syndicalist forces in the west, sacrifices would have to be made. In order to keep hold of Europe, Germany loosened their grip on their colonial posessions, emboldening socialist guerrillas in Africa, India, Southeast Asia and China. Meanwhile, in North America, the majority of the United States had been under the government of the syndicalist regime ever since their victory over the Union state. The regime began to crumble after states began to secede, and a new social democratic republic was established after a coup dealt the final blow to the American Syndicates, even former supporters had backed the coup due to the regime becoming increasingly authoritarian. This new US was empowered not only to regain what it had lost in WW1 to Mexican and Canadian forces, but to establish a great federal union incorporating Canada and parts of Mexico. Seeing the Central Powers as a more immediate threat, the US kept the alliance with the Soviets, and joined on the Soviet side when they declared war. Back in Europe, the combined forces of the Socialist Internationale sandwiched Germany and brought the Reich to it's knees by 1991. The death toll in the European theater numbered over 67 million. The USSR annexed a large portion of Germany into the Soviet Union, expelling the Germans from the land and repopulating it with Russians and other ethnic groups with their own republics. Germany was to give up it's sovereignty over all colonial posessions, and the German Empire itself was dismantled, with the Rhineland and southern Germany being occupied by the Western syndicalist forces, and the rest becoming the Soviet puppet states of the German Democratic Republic and Austria. Despite this, Germany refused to surrender, and held onto holdouts in their colonies. The other Central powers were also punished harshly. The Ottomans were carved up, with the Socialist Republic of Greece taking Thrace, Constantinople and Anatolian lands around Smyrna, the Soviets taking a chunk out of the east and establishing a satellite in Kurdistan, and the entire Arabian peninsula and Egypt becoming the United Arab Republic, known worldwide as an oil-producing powerhouse and a bastion of Islam. Various South Slavic groups united under socialism against Bulgarian and Croation hegemony, creasting the Socialist Republic of Yugoslavia. The Italian Commune reunited Italy, invading and annexing the Papal States in the process. The Soviets established satellite states in Central and Eastern Europe, creating the 'Budapest Pact.' In China, USSR-sponsored communist Chinese rebels led an insurgency against the Japanese and German occupation in China, establishing the People's Republic of China after the blood of 83 million was spilled. The USSR established puppet states in Korea and Japan, after a large scale invasion of the Japanese Empire in 1992 which resulted in over 8 million deaths. In India four competing anti-German forces arose, the south became the stronghold of the pro-democracy federalists, while in the Bengal region the Soviet-backed Bharatiya Commune consolidated power. In the Muslim-dominated regions, the Islamic Republic of Pakistan was proclaimed, while Hindi-speaking regions became a hotbed for Hindu nationalists. The Bharatiya Commune declared this religious nationalism as a great evil, and backed by the Soviets declared war on the insurgents as well as the German Raj. The Soviets and the Socialist Republic of Iran (which had overthrown the Shah in 1979) invaded Afghanistan and the Raj in 1993, annexing land and carving out puppet states. By 1994, the Raj as well as the religious nationalists were defeated by Socialist forces. The Indian theater resulted in over 62 million deaths. While the German administration of the East Indies was overthrown by the Socialist Federal Republic of Indonesia, it took until 1995 to completely drive out the German colonial government. Indochina broke apart into the Socialist Republics of Vietnam, Laos, and Kampuchea, however the Germans attempted to create a capitalist government in South Vietnam. With the Germans defeated, and the Americans war-weary, this capitalist government was short-lived due to little outside support. The Southeast Asian theater killed 2 million in total. Australia, New Zealand and the Philippines were strongly opposed to socialism, and instead republican movements gained the most traction. These 3 nations became republics after the German puppet monarchs were pressured to abdicate. All 3 of these nations forged an alliance with the US, Mexico (Which was now a US puppet), Ecuador and Peru, as well as many newly-formed Pacific Island nations, called the 'Trans-Pacific Association for Democracy' or 'TPAD.' The final strongholds of German rule were in Africa. Socialist insurgents had carved up African-ruled nations out of what was German Africa, while the remnants of German control in Africa reformed into white (mostly German) ruled indepedent republics holding out in the Congo, what was once Southern Rhodesia, and around the Cape and the coast of South Africa, where many Germans had settled, joining the many British settlers and Afrikaners who lived in the region. Eventually, the two former regions were conquered by African forces, and the Germans living there fleed mostly to either the GDR or the Cape and the south of what was German Southwest Africa. The insurgency in Africa cost around 1m lives. In total, the war resulted in the deaths of 225 million people, making it the most deadly conflict of all time by a huge margin, killing over 4% of the world's population. In the aftermath of the war, socialism dominates the world, with Marxist-Leninist communism dominating the Soviets' sphere of influence, while Syndicalism dominates Western Europe, and social democratic republicanism in America and the Pacific. This has led to a three-way cold war between the Soviets, the United European Syndicates and the USA. It is clear that the Soviets are the dominant power, yet many anticipate an oncoming collapse due to the struggle to recover from the war. Yet only time will tell... Sorry about the long lore, I just decided that if I'm gonna create my own alt-history timeline I might as well flesh it out and make it realistic. I enjoyed doing it tbh.